robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Heat E
The Fourth Wars - Heat E was one of the sixteen heats to determine the semi-finalists of Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars. The episode featuring Heat E was originally broadcast on October 27, 2000 on BBC Two. Competing Robots 101 (seeded 9th) *Weight: 77.7kg *Dimensions: 1.01 x 0.75 x 0.25m *Power: 2 x Industrial Motors *Weapons: C02 Powered Spike *Team Members: Mike Franklin, Amy Franklin Disc-O-Inferno *Weight: 80.2kg *Dimensions: 1.20 x 0.30 x 1.70m *Power: 3 x Bosch 750watt Motors *Weapons: Flywheel On Front *Team Members: Mark Marshall, Nick Bullock, Oliver Reed-Smith Dominator 2 *Weight 79.9kg *Dimensions 1.40 x 0.65 x 0.80m *Power: 2 x Industrial Motors *Weapons: Pneumatic Axe *Team Members: Peter Halloway, Chris Hall, Paul Tolliday Henry 2 *Weight: 83.4kg *Dimensions: 1.01 x 0.85 x 0.50m *Power: Petrol Powered *Weapons: Hydraulic Ram *Team Members: Tom Moye, Leon Moye, Melanie Moye Major Tom *Weight: 80.1kg *Dimensions: 0.90 x 0.75 x 0.60m *Power: 2 x Golf Caddy Motors *Weapons: 1 x Golf Caddy Driven Ramp *Team Members: Henry Ryan, Gerald Morris, Arthur Robinson Shadow of Napalm (seeded 25th) *Weight: 75.3kg *Dimensions: 0.90 x 0.75 x 0.45m *Power: Electric Motor Powered *Weapons: Large Lifting Spike *Team Members: David Crosby, Clare Greenaway, Victoria Allgood Eliminators Henry 2 vs 101 vs Dominator 2 Dominator 2 immediately slammed Henry 2 with its axe and that was enough to stop Henry 2 dead in its tracks. The rest of the fight was Dominator 2 chasing 101 trying to hit it with the axe. Sir Killalot came in on Henry 2; Shunt and 101 pushed Henry 2 into the pit. :Qualified: 101 & Dominator 2 Disc-O-Inferno vs Major Tom vs Shadow of Napalm This fight started slowly, with the three robots avoiding each other at first. Disc-O-Inferno attacked Shadow of Napalm. Major Tom came in on the attack too. Disc-O-Inferno drove at Shadow of Napalm, but it used its lifting arm to hold Disc-O-Inferno down. Disc-O-Inferno seemed to stop, prompting Dead Metal to come in and push it onto the arena flipper, which threw it a short distance. :Qualified: Major Tom & Shadow of Napalm Semi-Finals 101 vs Major Tom 101 was by far the faster, driving at Major Tom. 101 drove over the top of Major Tom, then forced it into the arena wall. Major Tom appeared to stop. Matilda came in with the chainsaw; Shunt came in and smashed Major Tom's head with his axe. It then dragged it to the floor flipper, sending it flying. Killalot pushed Major Tom onto the pit edge; Matilda nudged them in. :Winner: 101 Shadow of Napalm vs Dominator 2 Dominator 2 definately had the upper hand in terms of speed and weapons. They axed Shadow of Napalm once, but appeared to get stuck to them. Refbot split them up and Dominator 2 came back on the attack, forcing Shadow of Napalm into Killalot. The pit descended; Dominator 2 tried to push Shadow of Napalm down, but they got wedged on. Killalot freed them and Shadow Of Napalm went down. :Winner: Dominator 2 Final 101 vs Dominator 2 Dominator 2's axe proved key here; 101's spike didn't seem to be working. Dominator 2 slammed 101 repeatedly with its axe, piercing the amour several times. Dominator 2 forced 101 into Matilda and then into Dead Metal. 101 escaped, but then drove up the side of Dominator 2 and flipped itself over. It could still move, but drove into the arena wall and got impaled on an arena spike; Dead Metal set it free. Then, unprovoked, Shunt came out of his CPZ and attacked 101. Cease was called, and the judges gave Dominator 2 the win. :Heat Winner: Dominator 2 Category:The Fourth Wars